


waking up to you

by volanti



Category: own work - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volanti/pseuds/volanti
Summary: our future :> i love you.
Relationships: me and you
Kudos: 3





	waking up to you

i can feel the sun on my face. i open my eyes, squinting. i groan and roll over, feeling myself push into you. i turn to face you and feel a small smile form on my face as i look at you. i play with your hair, knowing that you'd never let me play with it if you were awake. 

you look peaceful. i hope youre dreaming of sweet things. 

i continue to play with your hair as you consume my thoughts. youre so beautiful. are we really together? i cant believe youre here with me. i've been dreaming of this for so long, sometimes it's hard to remember i'm with you. i think about the night where i almost lost you and feel tears come to my eyes. i bring my hand to your heart, to remember that youre with me. i feel your heartbeat and hear your quiet snores. 

i love you so much.

i continue to think of you, my thoughts racing. you mean so much to me. i don't ever want to lose you. i cant lose you. god, youre so beautiful. how did i find you, someone so perfect for me? years of longing have brought me to this moment. the quiet mornings without you, the rainy days where i would just think about how much you'd love this if you were here with me, falling asleep without you in my arms. they were all worth it, because now youre here with me, and i cant think of anything better. i place a soft kiss to your forehead, trying not to wake you up. 

i could spend the rest of my life just looking at you.

i never thought i could love someone so much. sure, i knew that eventually one day i would find love but i never expected it to feel like this. everyday, i fall in love with you a little bit more. at this point, i'd think it'd be impossible but this feeling proves me wrong. you make me feel safe, so loved. i dont think i need anything more than being here with you. this feels so perfect. 

youre amazing.

how long have i been awake? not that long, right? whatever, that doesnt matter. i can feel a smile make its way onto me, as my mind thinks of an amazing idea. i quietly get out of bed and catch a glimpse of my old scars. its been almost a year since either of us have hurt ourselves. we come to eachother when we feel out urges come back, and help eachother when we feel low. i'm here for you, and youre here for me. though, it does help that we've got our therapists and meds. 

we've come so far.

i walk over to the dresser, rummaging through out our makeup. i quickly fine what im looking for, and apply it generously onto myself. i go back into bed, planning out how much to work this out. i figure out how, and get on top of you, so that im straddling you. i bend down and give you kisses everywhere i see. you wake up after a couple kisses and laugh. youre asking me what im doing. i ask you that what? i cant kiss my amazing fiancée? i continue kissing you, on your face and neck and arms and you look up at me. i think to myself, this is a nice view. i give you one final kiss before rolling off of you and happliy sigh. you give me a kiss on my cheek, good morning, you tell me. you get out of bed and walk out into the washroom. i smile, knowing whats coming next. the next thing i hear is you, laughing. your laugh is so perfect, i never want to stop hearing it. you come back into our room and point at the dark lipstick marks i left on you, still smiling. i sit with my legs crossed, grinning. you walk over to me and sit in my lap and ask if i had anything to do with the kisses on your face. i shrug as i put my arms around you, maybe i do, maybe i dont. you place soft kisses on my face, and i think i know what heaven is. i fall on my back, so we're both lying down and looking at eachother. we giggle like little kids, making up for the time we'd lost. 

i know we're going to be okay.

we spend eternity looking at eachother, exchanging innocent kisses. its well around noon now, but i still dont want to get out of bed. you tell me that we have to, but i'd rather just spend the day in bed with you. i did tell you that i once you were in my arms, i would never let you go, right?


End file.
